Val
Valentine is the first cupid met in 1493, and though Gabriel warned Kyle of the cruelties the celestials were capable of, the two soon became friends. Perhaps being drugged helped that, as one of the first places Kyle took him was to the charra tree. Even though he was on a sugar high, he swore to try changing the system in Heaven, however he could. 'Profile ::' Basics :: Name :: Valentine 'Val'. Nicknamed Thunderdick Titansplooge. Ne(e) :: Name meaning/origin :: Valentine's Day. Given to him by Kyle. Title :: Age :: Date of birth :: Place of birth :: Heaven, fourth ring. Current Residence :: Heaven, fourth ring. Sex :: Genderfluid shapeshifter, usually identifies as male for simplicity's sake. Race :: Cupid Relationship status :: Single, not looking Orientation :: Play-by :: Eugene Bauder Voice actor :: Accent :: Xilian Theme song :: Appearances :: Height :: Weight :: Skin tone :: Eye colour :: Hair colour :: Build :: Misc. Details :: Has four feathered wings. Description :: Apparel :: Personality :: Five Adjectives :: *One Explanation *Two Explanation *Three Explanation *Four Explanation *Five Explanation Likes :: *Like #1 Explain a bit about it. *Like #2 Explain a bit about it. *Like #3 Explain a bit about it. Dislikes :: *Like #1 Explain a bit about it. *Like #2 Explain a bit about it. *Like #3 Explain a bit about it. Aspirations :: *Aspiration #1 Explain a bit about it. *Aspiration #2 Explain a bit about it. *Aspiration #3 Explain a bit about it. Fears :: *Fear #1 Explain a bit about it. *Fear #2 Explain a bit about it. *Fear #3 Explain a bit about it. Strengths :: *One Explain *Two Explain *Three Explain Weaknesses :: *One Explain *Two Explain *Three Explain Hobbies :: *Hobby #1 Explain a bit about it. *Hobby #2 Explain a bit about it. *Hobby #3 Explain a bit about it. Alignment :: Lawful/Neutral Virtue(s) :: Vice(s) :: Lust Social behaviour :: Very touchy-feely, and quite warm to people. Like most cupids, he is quick to befriend people - or at least try to - and sees physical affection to be on the same level as emotional. Intimate behaviour :: Not too different from his usual behavior, though he starts becoming fiercely protective. Not in a jealous or overly-so manner, but the second someone lays a hand on someone he cares about, he'll be there with an arrow at the ready. Views on life :: There is love in the world, no matter where you turn. People are loved, and love each other back, and he loves love. Quirks :: Is a sugaholic, like most cupids. Overall Personality :: Magic and Combat :: Strength :: Dexterity :: Constitution :: Intelligence :: Wisdom :: Charisma :: Affinity :: Ability :: Magic Known :: *Spell one Explanation *Spell two Explanation *Spell three Explanation Preferred Weapon :: Bow Preferred Fighting Style :: Flying quickly and shooting arrows, so that he's got a clear target that knows he's there, but is harder to hit. Armor :: N/A Defense :: Evasiness :: Equipment :: *Poison A Effects *Poison B Effects *Other weapon A Explain. *Other weapon B Explain Wealth and Material Goods :: Socioeconomic status :: N/A Inventory :: *Oh *Yeah *More *Bullets *Have *Fun *Listing *All *This *Crap. Relationships :: Friends :: *Kyle Sarea Val met Kyle after Halloween of '11, and the two quickly became friends. Kyle named him, inadvertently drugged him (He was still functional and aware, and was essentially high on ecstasy), and the two spent quite some time together. Val adores the fact that Kyle and his boyfriend have such strong feeling for each other, as well as him and Ty (Though of a different vein, still makes the cupid happy). Enemies :: *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship *Name Nature of the relationship Backstory :: Insert obligatory sob story here. Trivia :: *Little *Known *Facts *Go *Here Tropes :: *Any *Tropes *From *http://www.tvtropes.org *That *Apply *Go *Here. Category:Characters